The present disclosure relates to a control device for automatic water discharge and an apparatus for automatic water discharge which contains the above control device applied in kitchen and sanitation uses, such as an automatic sensing faucet, etc.
Automatic sensing technology is widely used in water discharge apparatuses in kitchens, sanitation, etc., for instance, in faucets, urinals, and so on. In the prior art, an automatic sensing faucet typically comprises a faucet body; and a detecting sensor for detecting whether there is any object (such as the hands of a user) entering/leaving the sensing area, an electromagnetic valve, and a control unit are connected with the faucet body. The detecting sensor can be a traditional infrared sensor, position sensing device (PSD), microwave detecting sensor, or ultrasonic wave detection sensor, etc. General speaking, the sensor is installed at the faucet outlet or on the faucet body. The electromagnetic valve and the control unit are installed under the basin of faucet.
The automatic sensing faucet has many elements, and both the electromagnetic valve and the control unit need to be installed below the basin, which is inconvenient during installation and subsequent maintenance, and is not conducive to miniaturization of the product.